Carlos and Logan's Only Love For Each Other
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: Logan loves Carlos. Carlos loves Logan. Kendall knows Logan likes Carlos. James, on the other hand, knows that Carlos likes Logan right back. WIll they ever admit it to each other? Only time and their friends could tell. That is, until Carlos and Logan get trapped in a mall together after closing. Is it fate, or James and Kendall's way of helping the two raven-haired young men?
1. The Secrets On Both Sides

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Why couldn't he see it? Why couldn't he tell that I was head over heels for him. He was the only one for me. It drove me crazy, especially since we live in the same bedroom. To see him dress and undress every morning? I mean, come on. I want to kiss him, and, maybe even other things...so bad. Kendall kept telling me to make a move. That's easy for him to say. He's already dating James. Heck, James is actually in the palm of his hands. Why couldn't Carlos feel the same way about me that I do about him. If only he would stroke my cheek and give me a soft kiss. A kiss that could possibly maybe even become heated along the way.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I love Logan. There, I said it right out loud. Well, thought it, actually. The only one who knows about my feelings for Logan is James. Most of the time James threatens me that he'll tell Logan unless I tell him first. How can I do that, though? I mean, I love Logan, but, what if he doesn't love me back? That's only the half of it. The way I see him in the morning when he thinks I'm not watching. I just wish he would wrap his arms around me. Whisper sweet things in my ear. If he wanted me to, I could give him a big kiss. A big, smacking kiss. Perhaps that same kiss could get heated.


	2. A Love That Has Some Twists And Turns

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I am currently speachless. I know I should answer Logan, I just don't know how. I smiled. I could tell he was nervous. I gave his cheek a peck and nodded, slowly moving away. Logan flashed me that smile I can't live without and grabbed my waist. I leaned against his chest, and he squeezed me. It felt as if he was trying to protect me from something. I don't really care right now. Logan let go of me all of a sudden. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, questioningly. He just turned me around. James and Kendall were smirking at us. That must've meant that they saw us. My eyes widened and I looked at Logan. I know I probably looked like an idiot, but I was scared. Logan put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. I smiled, my tan cheeks flushed red.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

To be honest, I was worried. I was hoping Carlos would say yes. And when he wasn't speaking for a while, that worried me even more. I was nervous until Carlos gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled at him and grabbed his waist. He leaned against my chest, and I squeezed him. I actually was trying to protect him, I just didn't know why. I had let go of him. When he looked at me, I turned him around. James and Kendall had smirked at the both of us. They obviously saw us. Carlos' eyes had widened, and he looked at me. He looked liked an idiot, and he looked like an idiot. I didn't care, though, he was obviously scared. I put his hand on his shouolder and squeezed it gently. His cheeks had flushed red. This, obviously, as if no one has noticed, is the start of a love that has some twists and turns.


	3. Logan Protects Carlos

**_A/N: So, I decided to continue...I also decided to make Carlos the ''girl'' of the couple...and Logan stands up for him. _**

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

The guys and I were walking to walking to Roque Records. James and I, of course, were walking hand in hand. I could tell that Carlos and Logan were very nervous. They both like each other. And, what's worse, they just decided to start dating. So, yeah. We finally get to the studio and Gustavo calls us into his office to talk to us...probably either about how horrible we are...or about the new album.

(James's P.O.V.)

When we got to Roque Records, Gustavo started chewing us out...for NO REASON! Well, anyway, he had just finished chewing me out, and was now about to chew Carlos out next. I snuck a glance at Logan, who was standing next to me. His jaw is set, and his fists are clenched. He's probably mad because Gustavo is chewing him out...and he's going to make Carlos feel insecure. He does that everytime. Actually, everytime he does, only Logan can snap him out of it. I'm pretty sure its going to take a lot to make Carlos not feel insecure tonight. Oh, well, Logan will handle it. I knudge Kendall to let him know what's going on, and he nods at me, indicating he is now understanding.

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

Gustavo started chewing me out...and I don't like it. He kind of scares me. Every time his voice raises, I shrink back. I can tell Logan wants to say something. I started, for some reason, backing slowly away from Gustavo. I guess James and Kendall realized this. Kendall's eyes went wide, and I see James nudge Logan. Oh, great. Logan his looking really mad right now. He's looking at me. I try to give him a smile, but I'm pretty sure he knows I'm faking. Logan steps forward, and looks Gustavo dead in the eyes. That's weird, I never thought he was that tall before. I tilt my head at him, and then automatically want to scream at him. Does he not know what Gustavo could do to him in his rage? Oh, well, I know for a fact that if anyone can handle Gustavo, its Logan.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

When Gustavo started chewing Carlos out, I didn't really notice at first. That is, until I felt a slight nudge from James. I look at James, and he tilts his head at Carlos. I am not very happy right now. No one does that to him when I'm watching! I look at him. He's attempting to smile at me. I can definitely tell he's faking. I step forward, and look Gustavo in the eyes. I know what Gustavo can do in his rage, but, I just want to protect him. I don't care how I protect him, I just do.


	4. The Mysterious Redhead

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Carlos and I were doing our usual walk around the Palm Woods lobby. I wasn't paying attention, when a girl with bright red hair caught my eye. Carlos gave me a weird look, but I brushed it off. I definitely know this girl from somewhere. The problem is, I don't know who this girl is or why she's familiar. I smiled, I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of her.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I was waiting at the desk, when a young man caught my eye. I was still wondering who this man was, when a blonde man who looked about the same age came walking up to me. He said his name was Kendall. I was smiling, I can tell, I just really love him. I know it sounds crazy, but, I am. I know this isn't suppsosed to happen...I just can't help it.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

Yes, I knew this girl was familiar! I am currently looking up my family history. The redhead is Tara Golden, and she is the stepsister I never met. You know what's even weirder? The girl lives two doors away from me! Two doors away! I also happen to know that she is in love with Kendall.

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

Ok, so that girl Tara? I think I'm falling in love with her? I don't even know why. For some reason, I just am. Its very weird for me, I barely know this girl. N ow, all of a sudden, I'm in love with her. THat really is weird.

(James' P.O.V.)

Well, that redhead girl Tara? She is beautiful. I am in love with her. But, another problem is, Kendall is in love with her. And, yes, she is Logan's stepsister. I don't really care at the moment.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

Kendall asked me out! That's right! He so did! I still can't believe it! And, I'm falling even more in love with him. By the look of his eyes, he's in love with me as well. I sure hope so.

(James' P.O.V.)

I know this shouldn't be happening, but I'm in love with Tara. I also am kind of jealous of the two of them. I'm now the only one who's single at the moment. 'Cause, I mean, even Carlos and Logan are together! I mean, come on!

(No one's P.O.V.)

Big Time Rush has now offered for Tara to sing with them. She is such a great singer. I have a feeling we will be hearing a lot of her more often.


	5. Carlos' New Song

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I woke up at six o' clock in the morning. I know, that's pretty early. I just feel like I need to help Kendall, because of his stressful life. I get up and go to the desk to think.

(Logan's P.O.V.)

I woke up to pencil scratches. I open my eyes and see Carlos sitting there at the desk. "What are you doing?" I asked, going over to him. He just hands me a piece of paper. Oh, he's writing a song. "If you need any help, let me know." I said, walking out the door. Carlos just nods his head. TWO MINUTES LATER: "Logan, I need your help!" I hear in the other room. "Alright, lets finish this." I said, coming in.

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

I heard the song a few minutes. I can't believe that Carlos and Logan wrote that for me. I know I'm tearing up, but I don't really care that much. I just can't believe it. It is such an awesome song!


	6. Carlos Helps James

(James' P.O.V.)

I was in 2J screaming to absolutely no one. Don't ask why, because I'll never tell. Actaully, fine, I will tell you. I'm in love with Kendall, and he is dating Tara. I just actually wish that he felt the same way. I didn't even know he liked redheads! Especially ones with green eyes. I mean, I thought he would fall in love with another blonde, at most. Wait a second, back up. Green eyes! That's it! The same color green as his! Oh, no! Great, now I hear footsteps!

(Carlos' P.O.V.)

I was on my way to 2J, to get something for Logan. I was at the door, when I heard someone screaming. At first, I didn't know who it was. Then I reailzed: Its James. I walked in. "Hey, dude, what's up?" James asked, trying to be casual. "Dude, just stop. Just spill already." I said, rolling my eyes. "Fine, then. I like Kendall. A lot." James admitted, looking at the ground. "Have you told him?" I asked. "You know why I can't." James snapped. "Are you afraid of Tara?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Puh-lease. I am not afraid of Tara." James huffed. "Are you afraid of Kendall, then?" I asked. "No, I'm in love with Kendall, I already told you that." James whined. "Then who are you afraid of?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Well, you're going to think I'm weird, but, I'm afraid of Logan." James said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why are you afraid of Logan?" I asked, laughing slightly. "Because Tara is his stepsister." James said, rolling his eyes. "Tara is a big girl, James. She can take care of herself. And, besides, we all know you like Kendall, anyway. Even Tara." I said, smiling. "How do you guys know?" James asked, shocked. "You guys live in the same bedroom, and you also stare at him." I said, smiling knowingly.


	7. The Love Triangle

Kendall had decided he was going to talk to Logan about his...problem. "Logan, well, I know I'm dating Tara and all...and...don't hate me, but, I like James." He blurted out. Logan smiled and shook his head, an action that worried Kendall. Kendall gives Logan a dumbfounded look. "I know you like James, and, don't worry, 'cause James likes you too." Logan said.

(Time Skip: Lobby with Tara)

"Hey, Tara." Kendall said, walking up to her. "Oh, hey." Tara said, nervously. She wasn't sure how she was going to break up with Kendall. "I'm sorry, but, I'm breaking up with you." Kendall said, at the same time Tara did. "Oh, that's fine." Tara said, smiling. "Thanks, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find James." Kendall said, stopping himself too late. Tara laughed and waved him on. Kendall frantically looks everywhere for James. Camille, Logan's ex, says she saw him walking toward Roque Records. Kendall thanks her and runs there.

(Time Skip: Roque Records)

The one thing Kendall doesn't know, however, is that Carlos is already at Roque Records with James, helping him get ready to sing to Kendall. James is in front of the door when Kendall jerks it open, thinking its stuck. James falls to the ground and passes out. Carlos calls Logan, who is confused at first. Although, when Carlos explains what happened, he says he'll be right over. After Carlos hangs up, James wakes up confused. Kendall sees a piece of paper on the floor, and picks it up. Carlos tries to stop him, and Kendall realizes that its a poem James wrote turned into a song. Kendall leaves Roque Records just as Logan gets there.


	8. This Should Be Interesting

(Kendall's P.O.V.)

I pretty much stomped toward Palm Woods. I walked past Logan, who was on his way to, probably, Roque Records. I didn't even want anything to do with him right now. I just walked on and went back to 2J. Then, I broke down. Literally. I sat there, in 2J, crying my eyes out. I probably put the love of my life in a coma. That's right, I said it: COMA. You know, when you pass out and don't wake up, while stilll breathing. I was still crying, when the door opened. Tara walked in.

(Tara's P.O.V.)

I walked into 2J, to hear crying. Its Kendall. I walk up to him, and he just hands me a random piece of paper. This should be interesting.


End file.
